


Our Life

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is the sequel to Kidnapped.
Relationships: Hugh Collins/Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

It's been 5 months since Lizzie was kidnapped; both Phryne and Dot are expecting their 2nd. Child; Phryne is 6 months and Dot is 5 ½ months.

Phryne is won't let Lizzie out of her sight, but Jack suggested she sleep in her own room again. When it came to cases either Jane, who's now back from Paris, Bert and Cec or Mr. Butler would look after Lizzie and John.

Today Jack and Hugh decided to take them to work and luckily it was a slow day with just a couple of noise complaint calls, while the girls went to an all-day spa day."

It was the end of the day, Jack and Lizzie, who is now 20 months, are in his office. He is putting on his coat, while she is sitting on his desk, just like the way her mommy does, eating a cookie.

"Ready to go home, sweetie?"

Lizzie nods, "yes, daddy"

Jack does his slant smile and picks her up and heads out the door.

They see Hugh and John at the main desk; Hugh is finishing up a noise complaint, while John was coloring, "yes, Mrs. Grace, bye"

"Collins, were heading out"

"Yes, we are too, Dottie called and said she's home."

"Very good, but what did Mrs. Grace, want this time?"

"A car was driving too fast, but she got the license and it was a police car."

Jack laughs, "well call it a night and see you tomorrow morning"

"Yes, good night sir."

Jack and Lizzie are about to head out when Collins asks, "oh, sir, when are you and Miss Fisher going to get married?"

Jack turns around, "whenever her parents get back from London"

"Well I hope you get to marry her real soon, before the little one arrives"

"You and me both…well good night"

Jack and Lizzie leave and head home; when they arrive Mr. Butler immediately takes Lizzie into the kitchen for her dinner, while Jack and Phryne eat at the dining table. He notices she's wearing a new maternity dress, but its more sparkly, "Phryne is there a reason, you are wearing such an extravagant dress?"

"Yes, Jack there is…but I thought you would remember this day?"

Jack begins to panicking and recalls what day it was, "uhh?"

"Today is the anniversary of the day we met, Jack" Phryne laughs

"You remembered, Phryne?"

"Of course, because that was the day, I gave my heart to you"

They smile and kiss.


	2. The Wedding

It was a month and a half later; Phryne is now 7 ½ and Dot is almost 7 months pregnant. Henry and Margaret have come back from London, but with sad news; Margaret has throat cancer and is only given 2-3 months to live.

Phryne then decided she wanted to get married immediately before her mother passes and before the baby is born. They decide to have the wedding at Aunt P's, in the garden with just close family and friends.

Dot and Jane are bridesmaids, Mac is the officiant, Hugh is the best man, and Lizzie and John are ring bearer and flower girl, with Bert and Cec walking them down the aisle. Phryne told Henry, she would walk down the aisle by herself, but he said "please, I never thought this day would never come, "so she finally agreed to it.

The wedding was planned in less than a week, which Phryne was so happy about since her mother was getting worse every day. Phryne wasn't wearing a white colored wedding dress, since she was heavily pregnant and no longer a virgin. She decides on a pink pastel dress, since she met Jack in that color. Dot, Jane and Lizzie are wearing pastel yellow bridesmaids and flower girl dresses, while Mac and all the men wore tuxedos.

It was the day of the wedding and the men were getting ready at the house, while the ladies were getting ready at Aunt P's.

As Aunt P's maids were doing Phryne, Dot and Jane's hair and Lizzie and John were playing with toys on the floor, Mac said, "I would like to make a speech. Ladies, a toast…but since none of you can have champagne, we'll have Lizzie's favorite, lemonade." Mr. Butler knocks on the door, "are you ladies, deceit?"

"Yes, come in, Mr. Butler" said Phryne

He comes in with a tray of champagne glasses and sippy cups with lemonade in them, "wow, you ladies, look absolutely divine."

"Thank you, Mr. B" said Phryne as she grabbed a glass

When everyone had a glass, Mac made her toast, "to my good friend, the honorable Phryne Fisher, who today is marrying the man of her dreams."

"To mummy" said Lizzie

Everyone laughed, "to Phryne"

They all sipped their drink and were all ready, and headed downstairs.

Dot, Jane, Mac, Lizzie and John all headed first, then Phryne, who had to take her time, since a sudden movement made her go to the washroom. At the bottom of the stairs, her parents and Aunt P were waiting for her.

Henry begins tearing up and gives her a kiss on the forehead, "you look beautiful"

"Thank you, father"

Margaret approaches her with a blue ribbon, "Janey's ribbon," and wrapped it around the flower that was on her waist on her dress, "she would want you to wear it."

Phryne began to tear up, "I miss her so much"

Margaret hugs her, "she's at peace"

Aunt P approaches her, "Phryne, I want to give you this," in her hand was a silver broach with an opal diamond, and pins it on her shoulder. "Arthur got this at a shop before he died and wanted you to have it."

Phryne hugs her, "thank you, Aunt P"

"Now, are you sure you want to go through this?" she whispers to Phryne

"Prudence, we heard that!" said Margaret

"Well, there are other suitable men out there"

"Aunt P, I love Jack and I am going to go through this"

They hear the music start, Aunt P takes Margaret's hand, and head outside and walk down the aisle.

Dot and Jane first walk down the aisle, then Bert holding Lizzie's hand, and Cec holding John's hand.

The wedding march begins and all the guest rise, which was pretty much Phryne's family and friends. Since none of Jack's family and friends, approved of the relationship or marriage and disowned him, but he didn't care.

Jack sees Phryne and smiles and is absolutely speechless. She smiles back and mouths "I love you."

They approach the alter, Henry kisses Phryne's cheek and gives her hand to Jack, and he sits down beside Margaret and Aunt P.

Mac begins, "family, friends we are gathered here today on this glorious afternoon to witness the bounds of holy matrimony between Phryne Fisher and Jack Robinson. Now Phryne and Jack have written their own vows," Mac nods at Phryne.

Phryne unfolds a note she's holding, "5 years ago, I was just a woman trying to make peace and start a new life in Australia. A day later I met you and my world changed forever and became an adventure. You helped me find peace when Janey died and help me adopt Jane. We have been through hardships but pulled through them, which has made us stronger. I am grateful to have you by my side now and forever and I promise you, I will try to be the best wife, I can be. You are my friend, my heart, my soul, the father to my children, and my love. 2 years ago, I told you, I gave you my heart a long time ago and I'll keep giving it to you, until the day I die. I love you, Jack and can't believe I am standing here, and becoming your wife and I couldn't be happier."

Phryne folds back the note with tears in her eyes and places a ring on Jack's finger. Jack then began his vows, "I don't know, where to start, but from the moment I met you, my world has become a whirlwind rollercoaster. But you opened my eyes, that everything doesn't need to be black and white. I just first saw you as a woman, who wouldn't listen to orders, then I saw you become such a strong, fierce woman, who conquered fears and put her past behind. You have a heart of gold, especially to people you help when it comes to cases. I gave you my heart from the moment I first kissed you and today I can't believe I'm standing here, becoming your husband. You are my friend, my heart and soul, my world and mother to my children. I love you, Phryne and won't stop until the day I die." He places a ring on her finger as he wipes away the tears from his eyes.

Mac begins again, "if anyone here objects to why these two shouldn't be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Are you kidding, marry them already!" said Jane

Everyone laughed

"Well, let's get to it then…oh Phryne do you take Jack to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Jack, do you…"

"Yes, I do"

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

They kiss and everyone cheered.


	3. Delivery & Picking A Name

2 weeks later, Mrs. Fisher passed away, peacefully in her sleep. Phryne, Henry and Aunt P took it hard and Phryne didn't want to have a honeymoon until the baby was born. Mac suggested bedrest for the remainder of Phryne's pregnancy. After the funeral, Henry moved in with the family to be closer to loved ones and Aunt P shut her from the world and remained isolated at her house, but Dot and Jane occasionally visited her for Phryne's sake.

Two days in bedrest, Phryne's water broke and she went into early labor; Jack and Dot took her to the hospital, while Mr. Butler, Bert and Cec, and Jane stayed with Lizzie.

They got to the hospital and Phryne was immediately put in a private room and got checked on. Phryne wanted Jack in the room, but no husbands allowed, which she always thought was a ridiculous rule, since he was by her side for Lizzie's birth, but she has a home birth.

Dot was on her side for a bit but got dizzy and Mac suggested she wait outside too.

As Mac examined her, she was so surprised of how far she was dilated, "Phryne, your already 6 cm. The baby will be here before you know it"

"But, it's too early…will the baby be ok?"

"Don't worry, Phryne, a lot of women go into early labor and both survive."

Phryne nods and asks for Jack to come in.

Mac nods and goes and gets him

Jack enters the room and sits besides her, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, 6 cm already. So, the baby will be here shortly"

"That's good" he said

"Jack, we don't have names picked out"

"Your right…well what are you suggesting?" Jack said as he caressed her head

"It's a boy, Michael, after your late brother"

Jack smiled, "ok, and if it's a girl I was going to suggest, Margaret or Maggie for short"

Phryne smiled and teared up, "it's perfect, Jack"

(2 Hours Later)

"I can't push anymore!" Phryne screamed

"Yes, you can Phryne…just one more push. The baby's head is out, all you need is to push one more time." Said Mac

Phryne screams and pushes as the baby comes out and falls back, but tears up when she hears the baby cry. "What is it, Mac?"

"It's a girl. A healthy girl"

Phryne begins to cry as Mac puts the baby in her arms, "Maggie"

"Pardon?" asked Mac

"Margaret or Maggie, is what we chose if it was a girl"

Mac looks at Maggie, "it's perfect for her. She has your mother's eyes and smile"

Phryne looks at Maggie, "yes she does"

"I'll go get, Jack" said Mac

"Thanks, Mac"

Mac leaves to get Jack

2 minutes later Jack comes in, "Phryne?"

Phryne looks up, "Jack, come in and see your daughter"

Jack sits beside Phryne and looks at Maggie, "so we have Maggie?"

Phryne nodded, "are you upset, we had another girl?"

Jack shook his head, "no, I was hoping we have another girl"

Phryne smiled, "I'm glad. I wanted another girl too."

They kiss, "but Phryne, we will need a middle name"

"Your right" as she looks at Maggie, "well definitely not Margaret Jane, it's not her, Margaret Helen, after your mother?"

Jack shakes his head, "no, not her"

Phryne nods, "I agree. How about Margaret Jaqueline Robinson?"

"Jaqueline?" asked Jack

"Yes, the French and female version of Jack. If she was a boy Michael Jack, so Margaret Jaqueline."

Jack nodded, "its definitely her. She's a Margaret Jaqueline"

About an hour later Jack went home to get Jane and Lizzie, so they could see their new baby sister, while Dot stayed with Phryne.

"Dot want to hold, Maggie?"

"I would love to Miss." She says as Phryne gives her Maggie

"You know, before you know it, you will be here again Dot"

"Yes, I'm very excited."

"What are you hoping for, a girl or another boy?" Phryne asked

"A girl, we already have a name picked out, Mary. But if we do have another boy, George after Hugh's father"

"Those are wonderful names, Dot"

"Thank you, miss. Are you upset, you have now another girl?"

"To be honest, no. Jack and I love having girls."

"I'm very happy for you, Miss, and honored to be part of your life"

"And I love that your part of it too, Dot"


	4. Disturbing News

It's been two days since Maggie was born, but because she was 4 weeks early, Mac advised both Phryne and Maggie stay in the hospital for a couple of days.

Jack wasn't allowed to stay over at the hospital, so he would always arrive early in the morning and stay till the latest, until he was told to go home. He got up from the bed and went the nursey to see if Lizzie was awake. Luckily, she was playing dolls with Jane. He was memorized by the scene; he couldn't believe he was father to those beautiful girls and a new born. He was just about to go in when there was a phone call and Mr. Butler called for him.

"Inspector, telephone call for you"

"Thank you, Mr. Butler" Jack said and headed down the stairs and grabbed the phone

"Hello?"

"Hello, sir, I hope I didn't wake "you?" said Hugh

"No, I was awake…but please don't tell me, a case?"

"No, sir, actually a lot more serious, uh, there was a riot at the women's prison last night and 4 women got out"

"Collins, please don't tell me?"

"Yes, sir, Miss Sanderson was one of the women who got out and she's on the loose. But there's more sir"

"Yes, go on, the warden of the prison found a notebook under Miss Sanderson's bed in her cell and found pages and pages of disturbing images of her killing Miss Fisher, and they date all the way back to the day of your engagement"

Jack doesn't say anything, he just falls down onto a chair and puts his hand to his head, "uh, sir?"

"Yes, I'm here, still. Just taking it in"

"Did, Rosie know about Maggie?"

"Yes, sir and your wedding"

"Ok, you call the commissioner and ask for men to stay guard at the hospital and I'll inform Mac. But don't let Phryne or Dot know."

"Yes, sir of course, getting right to it"

Jack informs Mr. Butler, Bert and Cec and Jane, to make sure all the doors all secured and no one leaves Lizzie unattended for a minute.

Jack then headed to the hospital, but Phryne heard the news and tried to remain calm as she looked at Maggie through a glass window.

"She is absolutely beautiful, isn't she Jack?"

Jack smiles at her, "just like her mother"

They kiss but Dot interrupts them, "miss, I just heard the news, is its true Miss Sanderson is on the run?"

"Yes, it is and Collins can't keep his mouth shut."

"I have ways of making him speak, Inspector"

That made Phryne smile, but Jack gulp with awkwardness.

"Hugh" Dot said as he approached them

"Dottie, sir, miss, the hospital is secured"

"Thank you, Collins"

"Sir. How are you feeling, miss?"

"I'm a little scared, but strong, because I that little angel" Phryne said as she looks at Maggie

They all looked at Maggie with smiles, when Dot noticed something out of the corner of her eye, "Miss Sanderson, no!" Rosie is a nurse's uniform, stabs Phryne in the back with a scalpel.

Phryne screams, "Jack!"

He grabs her as she begins to fall, "Phryne!"

Hugh and another constable grab her, as she smiles and looks at Jack.

"Phryne? Oh my God, Dot, get a doctor, she's not breathing!"

Dot runs down the hall calling out for help; Hugh and the other constable try to hold down Rosie to a chair and handcuff her, but she kicks, Hugh in the leg and bites the other constable on the arm.

Jack with looks down at Phryne, "Ja…" and she screams again as Rosie stabs her again, "Rosie!" he screams and grabs her arm and holds in up as Hugh and the other constable finally get her back into the seat.

A nurse comes out, "excuse me, this…oh my"

Jack looks at the nurse in tears, "she's not breathing"

"I'll check her pulse" the nurse says as she kneels down and checks Phryne's neck

"I feel a pulse. Are you her husband?"

"Ye…" Jack nods with tears in his eyes, "she just delivered two days ago to that little girl you were changing."

"Margaret?"

Jack nodded

The nurse placed a hand on his shoulder, "she will be alright"

Dot and Mac came running down the hall, "oh my…Phryne?"

"I checked her pulse, she's still alive."

"She was stabbed twice with a scalep, Mac"

Mac examines her, "she needs surgery immediately"

Jack whispers to Phryne, "hold on, my love"

More doctors come down the hall and place Phryne on the gurney.

"Mac, please save her."

"Jack, I will"

Jack wiped his tears and looked at Rosie, "if she dies, I swear, I will enjoy seeing you hang"

"Then hang me, now, sweet Jack" Rosie said with an evil smirk

"Take her out of my sight, Collins!"

"Sir" said Collins

Jack leans down against the glass looking at Maggie, who was now crying, "your mummy will make it, darling. Daddy will make sure of it," then she stopped crying and they looked at each other and smiled.


	5. Phryne, Wake Up, Please

It has been an hour since, Phryne, went into surgery and Jack was still looking at Maggie, while Dot went home to get John, when Henry, Aunt P, Jane and Lizzie come through the hallway.

"Jack, it's not true is it?"

Jack nodded, "she went into surgery an hour ago."

"Will mom, be alright dad?" asked Jane holding onto Lizzie

Jack smiled as Jane hardly ever called him dad, he hugs his girls, "your mom will be fine. Mac is doing the surgery."

"Oh, my stars, first my sister, now my niece. I just knew that no good ex-wife of yours was trouble. She should have been hanged after she kidnapped precious Lizzie."

"Ok, Prudence, that's enough." Said Henry

"I want to see mummy." Said Lizzie

"Come here" Jack said as Jane handed him Lizzie, "she will be ok, aunt Mac is with her. Right now, lets look at your baby sister, Maggie"

"She's so tiny, will she be ok?" asked Jane

Jack nods, "yes, she will just stay in the nursery for a while"

Mac walks down the hall and looks sad, "Jack…I…"

Jack begins to tear up, "no not mummy," said Lizzie as her and Mac both hug him

Jane falls down the floor crying, as Henry hugs her.

Aunt P, still sitting begins to cry in her hanky.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I tr…"

Just then a nurse came, "Dr. Mac?"

Mac turns around, "yes?"

"She's coming back to us."

Mac runs down the hall

Jack looks at Lizzie, "your mummy is coming back"

Lizzie nods, and hugs him again.

Jane gets up from the floor and goes to Jack and Lizzie and gives them a hug, "mum is a strong woman"

"Yes, she is"

10 minutes later Mac and a bunch of nurses with Phryne on a gurney come down the hallway. Phryne is laying on her side, due to the stitches. Mac points to a room that is beside the nursey, "put her in this room, thank you. "She approaches Jack, "she'll be alright, but she is still sleeping."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Just talk to her and she'll come out of it. But only two people at a time, so Jack, and Jane, you both…"

"No, I want to see mummy." Said Lizzie

Mac nodded, "ok, go on in"

Jack, Jane and Lizzie go in and see Phryne in bed, still unconscious. They begin to talk to her, and tell stories of how precious she is to them and how much they love her.

5 hours went by, Henry and Aunt P came in to see her as well, but both left. Bert and Cec came by to send their prayers and take Jane and Lizzie home.

Mac came into the room, "Jack?"

Without looking at her, "I'm not leaving her until she wakes up."

"Ok, but still no change, and this isn't good."

"I know, Mac," Jack said as he caressed Phryne's head, "come on, my love, wake up. Please Phryne, wake up, please"

"Jack, may I suggest something?"

"Anything."

"I'll be back" Mac leaves and then comes back with baby Maggie.

"Mac…is this ok?"

"If Phryne senses the baby, she will come out of it." Mac says as she places Maggie in Phryne's arms.

"Phryne, darling, come on wake up and look at our beautiful little girl."

10 minutes go by and nothing happens as Mac takes Maggie from Phryne's arms.

"Mac, wait, just…"

"Jack, Maggie needs to be back in the nursery." Mac says as Maggie begins crying

Jack drops his head on the bed and begins crying, when he hears, Phryne's voice, "Jack, the baby."

Jack lifts his head, "Phryne?"

Phryne wakes up, "the baby"

Mac puts Maggie back into her arms and Phryne looks at her and smiles, while Jack thanks God and gives Phryne and Maggie a kiss.


	6. I Want to See Her Hanged!

Phryne is awake, all because of Maggie; Jack is still thanking God, she's awake and keeps admiring the view of his beautiful wife and daughter.

"You know, Maggie, mummy was trapped somewhere, trying to stay alive for you, your daddy and big sisters, Jane and Lizzie. I was about to give up, when I saw a tunnel of light and heard your cry and it brought me back." Phryne said to her and looked up at Jack, who had tears in his eyes.

Then they heard a knock on the door, it was Bert and Cec.

"So happy, your alright, miss" said Bert

"Yes, miss, glad you and the baby are fine." Said Cec

"Thank you, both, are the girls ok?"

"Yes, there both at home with Mr. Butler"

"Thank you, you both." Jack said

"Did you hear about Dot, sir?" said Cec

"No what, is she ok?" asked Phryne

"She's ok, but she went into labor." Said Cec

"Oh no." said Jack

"But Hugh is with her, down the hall" said Bert

Then Mac came in, "hello, Bert and Cec."

"Mac."

"I came to get Maggie; she needs to be back in the nursery."

"Ok, thank you Mac. I'll see you later, sweetheart and now I am going to go see Dot." Phryne said as she was pulling off the blankets

"Uh, Phryne, I don…" Jack said as he was trying to stop her

"It's ok, Jack. She can get out of bed" said Mac

"Thank you, Mac" Phryne said as she tried to get up, "ah, Mac, did someone tie me down?"

"No, why?"

"I can't move my legs" Phryne said with a panicked voice

Jack gets up and touched her one leg, and Phryne gasped and began crying, "I can't feel that, Jack."

Mac, still holding Maggie, "don't worry, Phryne, I'll take back Maggie and be back in a second to examine you."

Phryne crying in Jack's arms, "I can't feel them. I can't walk"

Mac comes back and tells Bert and Cec to wait in the hall, but Jack stays, so she could examine, Phryne.

"I'm sorry, Phryne. Where Rosie stabbed you, punctured some arteries and damaged nerves. There is some medication you can take to help you walk again, but…"

"But what?"

"Maggie is still a bit weak and won't take in the formula that we have been giving her. Her body weight has only gone up, because your breast feeding. The medication can get into the breast milk and harm her."

"So, I won't be able to walk ever again?"

"It's possible. I'm sorry, Phryne. I'll leave you too alone for a bit. Going to check on Dot"

Phryne shook her head, "I don't want Rosie just to be sent to prison this time, she deserves to be hanged"

Jack nods, "I agree, she went to far this time"


	7. I Will Never Be A Good Mother

It was 9:00 in the morning, when Phryne woke up in Jack's arms from crying; she looked up at him, and saw his beautiful eyes, "morning Jack."

"Morning, Phryne"

"Did I miss anything, while I was asleep?"

"Yes, Dot had the baby, a healthy girl, they named her Mary Angelica."

"We both had girls, but Dot can still walk"

"Phryne, you will walk again, I'm sure of it"

Phryne looked down at her legs, still trying to see if she can move or feel them, "Jack…we might not be able to make love anymore if I can't feel pleasure."

Jack grabbed her head and shook his head, "no, Phryne, when you were sleeping, Mac came back in the room and informed me, that the nerves that were punctured, are connected through your legs."

"I need proof, Jack" she said as she lifted up her gown, "open my legs and put your hand on me."

Jack was about to say no, but Phryne needed to know, so he spread her legs and grazed her woman area and she gasped with pleasure, "I can feel it" and she smiled.

Jack pulled back his hand and put down her gown, "are you relieved now?"

Phryne nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "can you take me to get Maggie from the nursery and then go see Dot?"

Jack nodded and went to the corner of the room to get her wheelchair, and picked her up and placed her in the chair. They got Maggie from the nursery and went to see Dot.

They knocked on the door, "may we come in?" asked Jack

"Yes, sir, come on it" said Hugh

"Miss, your awake. I'm so happy"

"Yes, I heard the news, congratulations. Mary is beautiful."

"Thank you, miss."

"Has John, seen his little sister?" Jack asked

"I was just about to head out to get him, but didn't want to leave Dottie alone. Would you stay with her until I come back?"

"Of course, Hugh" said Phryne

"Thank you, Dottie, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time, Hugh"

Hugh is about to leave when he mouths to Jack, "she doesn't know that Phryne can't walk"

Jack nodded and leaned down to Phryne and whispered into her ear, "Dot doesn't know"

Phryne looked at him confused, but then understood and nodded

"Miss, what is it?"

"Dot, it's nothing?"

"Miss, I know something's wrong"

Phryne took a deep breath, "Dot, when Rosie stabbed me, she…she…" she couldn't continue and started crying

Jack continued for her, "Rosie, damaged some arteries and nerves that connect to her legs."

"So…what…miss you can't walk?"

Phryne shook her head, "no"

"There is medication that would heal her, but Maggie needs her breast milk to grow." Jack said

"The medication could affect the milk"

Phryne nods

"But were not giving up, aren't we Phryne?" Jack said

But she didn't respond, and just look down at Maggie thinking, "I will never be a good mother to her if I can't walk."


	8. I'm Fine

2 days later, Phryne and Dot were still in the hospital, since they were both healing and were weak. Maggi has been doing well and growing stronger everyday with Phryne's breastmilk. Dot said she would breastfeed both Maggie and Mary, so could take the medication she needed to heal her.

But Phryne wanted to breastfeed, which Aunt P thought was outrageous and hired a wet nurse which Phryne immediately sent home.

But she kept pushing herself to walk, which one day made her fall to the ground and sprain her wrist.

Jack would come by every morning and night, before and after work to see her, and notice she wasn't the same woman. He suggested Jane and Lizzie come by and see her but, she said, "I don't want them to see me, like this"

"Phryne, they're our daughters and they miss you. They want to see their mummy."

"Yes, I know, I'm their mummy, but…I am no longer their hero." She said with tears in her eyes, looking outside her room window.

Jack reaches for her, "No, Jack. Just leave!" He nods and grabs his coat and leaves.

Phryne looks down at her legs and sobs even more, when Mac comes in with Maggie in her arms.

"Phryne?"

"Oh, Mac."

"Are you ok?"

Phryne showed her a fake smile, "I'm fine. Is she hungry?"

Mac nodded and handed her Maggie, as she pulled how her robe and exposed her breast, as Maggie immediately latched on.

Phryne continued looking outside the window, looking at all the women who just had newborns and other children and walking.

Mac looked out the window as well, "Phryne, you still have the option. Remember Dot offered to breastfeed Maggie as well, while you…"

"I know what Dot said, Mac!" Phryne yelled and scared Maggie

"Shhh, I'm sorry, mummy didn't me too."

Maggie latched on again, and Phryne laid a kiss on her forehead, "Mac, please just leave."

Mac nods and leaves, and calls Jack, "hello, Fisher-Robinson Residence." Said Mr. Butler

"Mr. Butler, its Mac. I need to talk to the inspector."

"Of course, just let me get him"

"hello?"

"Jack, its Mac. Phryne is well…she's not the same and definitely showing signs of soldier's heart syndrome, mixed with baby blues. I don't to want too, but it needs to be done"

"What does?"

"I will need to put her on suicide watch"

Jack falls back on a chair and rubs his forehead, "are you sure that's wise? She'll get better?"

"Jack, you know she needs it. I'm really afraid for her. I have never seen her this scared since she was in a relationship with Rene."

"Ok, then. I told her Jane and Lizzie want to see her, so we'll be coming by tomorrow morning. They have been making cookies and a card for her today."

"That sounds wonderful, Jack."

"Please, don't tell her. I want it to be a surprise."

"Ok, good night, Jack"

"Thank you, Mac, good night"

The next morning, Jack, Jane and Lizzie arrive early to the hospital, where they stopped to see Dot first to give her a card.

When they were entering the room, Jack walked in on Dot breastfeeding both Mary and Maggie and was embarrassed. Jane laughed, but rushed over and put a cover over her.

"So, Phryne finally decided on you breast feeding, Maggie as well?" Jack asked

"Yes, Hugh still finds it odd, but it's best for Maggie." Dot said

"So, mom's taking the medication now?"

"Yes, she asked for them, this morning and told Mac to give Maggie to me."

Jack nodded, "I'm glad. Maybe she's finally coming around"

"daddy, need to go pee-pee" said Lizzie

"Ok, uhh Jane you go see your mum, while I take Lizzie to the bathroom."

"Ok Dad, I'll bring the cookies we made for her. See you later Dot, bye Maggie" Jane said as she placed a kiss on her forehead.

Jane leaves and goes to Phryne's room, and knocks on the door, "mum, are you awake?" She sees the bed is empty, so she checks the water closet, "mum?" she approaches closer to the bed, "MUM!" she screams as she sees Phryne laying on the floor beside the bed, with a pill bottle near her hand.

Jane checks on Phryne's pulse and breathing, when Jack and Lizzie run in, "Jane what is…no Phryne!" he says, "mummy!" says Lizzie. Jack leans down to her body, "she's barely breathing dad," Jane said sobbing "Jane, go get Mac and take Lizzie," she nods and picks up Lizzie who's still crying

Jack cradles Phryne, "what did you do?"

(If your wondering what Soldier's heart or Baby Blues is, Soldier's heart is what they called PTSD back then and Baby Blues is what they called Post Partem Depression.)


	9. You Are A Strong Woman

Jack was still holding onto Phryne; she was still breathing but barely. Mac came in with a stretcher and informed him that they need to pump her stomach.

Jack, waited in the hall, when they see Dot and Hugh walk down the hallway with Maggie and Mary in their arms.

"Sir, we thought, maybe Maggie would want to see her daddy"

Jack nodded and grabbed Maggie and just looked at her and sat down and began to cry.

"She tried to kill herself. Luckily, Jane found her"

"I know miss has been hurting, but I didn't think she would take it that far" said Dot

Jack nodded

Jane and Lizzie come toward them, "daddy, I want to see mummy, now!"

Jack looked at her and couldn't believe how much she looked like Phryne. She was her mini me, "Lizzie, sweetheart, mummy got sick again and she aunt Mac is heling her right now"

"Will she be ok, dad?" asked Jane

Jack looked up at Lizzie, "she will be fine"

An hour later, Mac came out into the hallway, "Jack…"

He just looked at her, "Mac, is she alright?"

Mac nodded, "Lizzie, found her just in time, but she will be fine. But she is still showing signs of…"

"I agree, she needs help, but not with a doctor. She needs to hear how loved she is by her family and friends"

"I couldn't agree, more"

A few minutes later they rolled Phryne in her room again; Jack asked if he could sit beside her, while Dot took Maggie, for another feeding.

Jack, just looked at Phryne. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Jane and Lizzie came into the room for a bit and sat on the other side. They told Phryne how much they loved her and how she is a strong woman.

It was night time, Hugh took home Dot and Mary, since they were well enough to go home and took, Jane, Lizzie and Maggie with them as well. They decided they would stay at Wardlow, since Dot was still breastfeeding Maggie.

Phryne began waking and called out for Jack, "Jack…:

Jack was asleep, but heard her, and grabbed her hand, "Phryne? Your awake?"

"What happened?"

"You nearly died on an overdose with the drug, Mac recommended for you. Why, Phryne?"

Phryne placed a hand on her face and began crying, "I'm nothing, I'm not a strong person anymore"

Jack grabbed her head, "Phryne, you are a strong woman. The strongest I know. You maybe giving up, but I won't. I would never give up on you. Neither, Jane, Lizzie, Maggie, Dot, me, we won't give up on you"


	10. Look At Me

It's been a week since Phryne's suicide attempt. She's home now but continues her therapy, everyday surrounded by her family and friends.

Every morning and night, Jack carries her up and down from their bedroom to her wheelchair, in the study.

Phryne saw on the calendar it was Janey's birthday, and as usual it rained. She asked Jack to help her sit on the windowsill and join her for a glass of scotch.

As Phryne continued looking outside, Jack looked at her, "what are you thinking about, Phryne?"

She looks at him, "I had a dream last night, it was about Janey. She was disappointed in me."

Jack nodded, "what was she disappointed about?'

Phryne began crying, "she couldn't believe, I would do such a thing, by trying to end my life. She told me, I had a wonderful life, with a husband, children and friends. She told me to push on for her."

"Are you, Phryne?"

She nodded, "yes for her, you, our girls. I will push on"

He gets up from his chair and gives her a kiss on the cheek, "good I'm glad, "he leaves the room, when Jane and Lizzie come in and asked if she would read them a book.

Phryne said "of course," but Lizzie would have to sit on Jane's lap, since Phryne couldn't have any pressure on her legs.

After she read them, Good Night, Moon, Jack helped her back into her wheelchair, and moved her to beside the fireplace, to relax and watch Lizzie, John and Jane play. Dot came in as well to knit and placed both Maggie and Mary in the pram.

As they were playing, Lizzie got up but tripped over her dolly's blanket and fell back, almost landing into the fire.

With quick reflexes, Phryne pushes herself up and grabbed Lizzie in time and began walking.

"Miss!"

"Mum!"

Jack comes running in and sees Phryne standing but holding on to Lizzie, cause she was crying and got scared.

"Phryne…your"

"Look at me, I'm walking"


	11. Recovering & Unexpected News

It had been 4 months since Phryne began walking; she still went to therapy and continued on solving mysteries alongside Jack. Today was a celebration, on Phryne's full recovery; she is outside playing tag in the backyard with all her girls. During the game Phryne held onto Maggie, and ran from Jane's tag, but she caught them.

"Oh, no, your big sister caught us" Phryne said to Maggie, who was smiling

Phryne gave Jane, Maggie, and began running after Lizzie and caught her and fell to the ground laughing.

Jack looked at the view of his wife and daughters and smiled with glee. He knew then, everything will be alright.

(2 Years Later)

"Mac, are you sure? I thought you said I couldn't have more children?"

Mac nodded, "yes, I thought so too, but I was wrong and your indeed 9 weeks pregnant"

Phryne gasp and began crying happy tears, "Jack will be so happy"

Phryne headed home and went upstairs to the nursery, and admired the view of her girls playing dolls and knowing a new baby was on its way.

Later that night, Phryne asked Jane to give her sisters dinner, bath and put them to bed.

Jane knew that meant date night between her parents, when Dot was away for the night.

Jack finally came home and saw a romantic dinner was all set out, and he saw her lighting some candles and wrapped his arms around her, "Phryne," he said and placed his lips on her neck, "what's the occasion."

"You will find out later, right now let's see, you must be starving."

Jack nodded

They sat down and hate their dinner, then retired to the study, where Phryne requested lemonade instead of brandy.

That's when Jack knew something was up, "ok, Phryne, why aren't we not drinking?"

She gave him a look, "why do you think, detective?"

"Well, either your pregnant, or Bert and Cec, had drank the that of it?"

Phryne smiled and placed a hand to her belly, "I'm pregnant again"

Jack lifted her up and twirled her around, "Oh, Phryne, I'm so happy, but are you sure?"

Phryne nodded, "I'm sure, went to see Mac, and she confirmed, 9 weeks pregnant"

"But she said you were unable, too"

"She doesn't understand either, it's a miracle.

"It truly is" he said and gave her a kiss, "have you told anyone else?"

She shook her head, "no"

"I thought you would tell Mrs. Collins"

She sits down on a chair, "I would have but Dot is so busy with John, Mary, Anne and another one on the way and I want to tell our girls together."

Jack smiled, "good idea"


	12. 7 Months Later

It was a beautiful afternoon, and being 9 months pregnant; Phryne needed an afternoon outside. Jack and her decided to take Lizzie, who's 4 and Maggie who's 21/2, out in the country. They enjoyed a picnic on a blanket on the ground, then after Phryne began picking flowers, while Jack showed the river to Lizzie and Maggie.

"Look dada, fishy" said Maggie

Jack nodded, "your right"

As Phryne was continuing picking flowers, she got a sudden pain and began moaning and groaning.

"Jack"

He looks over at her, "yes?"

"Jack," she says as she reaches for his hand

"Uhh, we need to get…"

"NO, THERE'S NO TIME! THIS ONE ISN'T WAITING!"

"Ok, sit down and wait here"

"Where do you think, I would go to? London!"

Jack goes back over to the girls, "Lizzie look after her sister and go pick flowers for mummy. Do you understand?"

Lizzie nodded, "yes daddy. Come on Maggie," she said as she reaches for Maggie's hand and they went into the flower bush

As Jack heads back to Phryne, she already had her clothes off and just in her undergarments, "they were uncomfortable."

"I understand, no need to explain. Now let's see how far you are" he says as he spreads her legs and sees the baby's head crowning, "oh boy, Phryne, you weren't kidding. Ok, give me a big push"

Phryne gave a big push, and another, and another until she heard a baby cry.

"Phryne…"

"What is it?"

Jack looks down at the baby, "a boy, we have a son."

Phryne began crying, "finally. Let me see him"

Jack wrapped his jacket around his son's body and handed him to her."

"Oh, Jack, he's beautiful"

"He sure is"

5 minutes later Lizzie and Maggie came back with a whole bunch of flowers in their hands.

"Mummy, daddy?' asked Lizzie

Phryne looked over at her girls, "Lizzie, Maggie, come see you baby brother."

"Brother, finally. No more sisters," said Maggie

"Yes, you finally have a brother, but we need a name for him." Said Jack

Lizzie looked at him, "Henry after grandpa"

Phryne looked at her son, and said "yes, he's a Henry. A Henry Michael Robinson"

Jack smiled, "I agree"

"Me too" said Lizzie

"Me, three" said Maggie


	13. Henry's Birthday

Its two years later and their celebrating little Henry's birthday; two things Henry wanted for his birthday was to celebrate it with his grandpa Henry and Aunt P, but they sadly passed away a few months ago. Henry gave all his fortune to his grandchildren and his belongings to Phryne and Jack and Aunt P gave them her house. Another thing, Henry wanted was a croquet set, which Phryne got him.

With so many family and friends coming they decided to have the party in the backyard. Jane along with her boyfriend would handle the cotton candy machine.

Mr. Butler offered to serve, but Phryne told him to enjoy himself. As Phryne walked around, she noticed Jane giggling with her boyfriend. Jack came up from behind her, "if he tries to kiss her, I swear"

"Oh, Jack, come on. She's an adult"

"I know, but when I look at her, she still is that scared girl on the train"

Phryne put her head on his shoulder, "she will always be our girl"

Jack, then scanned the area and saw Bert alone drinking a beer and Cec talking to a woman.

"Phryne, who is that women, Cec is talking to?"

She looks over, "oh, my cousin, Charlotte. Maybe I can…"

"Don't even think about it"

She looked up at him, "spoil sport" and kissed him

Then they hear "eww" by kids passing by

Phryne laughed and continued looking into the crowd and saw Hugh, Dot, playing bowling with Lizzie, John, Mary, Anne, Peter, Maggie and Henry.

Dot was helping each child aim the ball to the pins, and they all got strike and were so happy.

"Great choice of game" Jack said

"I knew they would love it"

They walk hand in hand just feeling blessed, when Henry asked them if they could play croquet.

"We would love to sweetheart."

"Great, its boys vs girls" said Henry

The game went very well, and the girls won; they then brought out the cake, when Henry said "I don't know what to wish for, when I have everything"

Phryne knelt down beside him, "it doesn't need to be a toy, it can be something from the heart to"

Henry nodded and squeezed his face and blew out the candles.

"So, what did you wish for?" asked Lizzie

"A pony, I bet" said Maggie

"No, I wished that we would have a happy life"

Hearing that made Phryne and Jack smile and then they kissed.


	14. Epilogue

Dear Phryne,

Today, was 10 years since you got stabbed, even though you wanted to give up, you didn't. You pushed through all because you had the love and support of your husband, your children and friends. So many things have happened since then; you had a son, which is your youngest. You're also a grandma, to 3 beautiful children.

You witnessed, Rosie, hanged for kidnapping your daughter and trying to kill you.

But looking back, you remembered what you told Jack, many years again, that a fortune teller said you would marry well, have 4 children and play a lot of croquet. I didn't believe her, but the prediction came true, I married Jack, who I love more than anything, 4 children and do indeed play lots of croquet.

Just remember, no matter how bad things become, you are wonderful mother, excellent detective, an amazing wife and a strong woman.

Love you, Jack.


End file.
